Battle in Washington
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Beckett goes to a conference in Washington. Castle and Sorenson too. // Sorry again for my not so good english! I wish yours reviews!


**Battle**** in Washington **

Kate Beckett leaves her apartment as every day for go to the police precinct. But this time she takes something extra: baggage. She carries a small red suitcase. Why? Because, the next day, there will be a major conference for the police force and detectives in Washington. In which will be discussed the most controversial aspects of the cases by the most important experts in the matter. This is one of the few events that Beckett was not lost for anything in the world. Because she is stays in one of the best hotels, she knows a lot of interesting people, and above all, she has time for herself. But this year everything can be different.

Kate arrives to the police precinct to pick up her airplane tickets and credentials for the conference, but when she comes in she meets with Will Sorenson. He comes to go with her to Washington. Kate tells him that perhaps this is not a good idea, but then ends up accepting his companionship. Before leaving, Kate asks to Esposito if she could see him there. He asks Kate to get closer to him to say something in confidence: _I'm sorry Kate. I didn't know that Sorenson was going too. I gave my place in the conference to Castle. He looked sad when I told him that you were leaving._

Kate can't believe what she is hearing. Suddenly, she either can't believe what she is looking: Castle arrives to the police precinct with a big suitcase and wearing the bullet-proof vest that says "Writer" in it. Kate could now anticipate how her conference will be this year.

_Castle: Ready to go!__ I'm so exciting. This is my first police conference. _

_Sorenson: __This is not a costume party or a shopping trip, Castle. This is something __to enjoy but in a serious way. _

_Castle: I'm seriously. __What do you think Detective Beckett? _

_Kate: __Is better it you don't make me talk about that, Castle. Get out of here before we miss the flight, and I shoot my gun. _

They go out to the police precinct.

_Sorenson: We are going with my car, of course!__ I came to here for take you, Kate._

_Castle: I think mine is better._

_Sorenson: You don't are even a__n authentic guest, Castle… Kate what you say?_

_Kate: I say... I don't want to hear any of you two__**. **__I'm going to go in my own car. I see you at the airport__**. **_

Kate mounts her car and she leaves. Finally, they decide for the Castle's car and they leave. After a long silence, the two men come to the decision to talk.

_Castle: Hey Sorenson! Can we make a pact to don't argue between us in Washington? Let us do it for Beckett. _

_Sorenson: Sound good for me. _

_Castle: Good!_

_Sorenson: Castle, Can I ask you a question?_

_Castle: Sure, tell me._

_Sorenson: What happen between Kate and you? _

_Castle: Really nothing happen. __Why?_

_Sorenson: __Because now that I went back to see her I realized that I still has feelings for her. But she is distant with me. And I know it is about you. I can see it. But I want to know that I face, Castle. _

_Castle: __Sincerely Will, I don't know what to say. I don't know what she feels or thinks. She doesn't talk with me about these things. _

_Sorenson: But you know about your own feeling, Castle. _

_Castle: Not anymore. When I divorced for second time, I thought that maybe I was not born for that. I resign to find the one, my soul mate. So I start spend more time to have a good time. Hang out with many women's. But when I met Beckett something change. I'm stops go out. I'm stopping seeing women. Leave everything. I started to focus more on my daughter, my mother, and my work. Also in Beckett. I like her. This I know. But I don't know if I love her. I have afraid to make a mistake again. I don't want the same thing happen again. Besides I would not like to hurt Kate. She is a very nice woman. _

_Sorenson: Do you want I tell you something? __You love her. You love Kate Beckett a lot. But I will tell you something else… I love her too. And I am going to fight for her, Castle. So if you decide join to the battle, do it. But like a friend, I advice you to make a decision soon_. Especially, _because __when I go back to Boston I carry her with me and ask her for marriage._

_Castle: __I don't know exactly why you told me your entire plan but thank you Sorenson. You are a good person. Maybe you deserve to Beckett more than I. _

They arrive to the airport. Beckett is waiting impatiently there.

_Kate: What __happened that you arrive so late? _

_Castle: Men st__uff. _

Castle winks one eye to Sorenson. He smiles. Kate doesn't understand what happen. Then the three go in to the airport. Make check-in and a few hour later boards the plane. Sorenson and Kate have contiguous seats; Castle is sits a few spaces further back. Kate is upset leaving Castle back and she can't avoid looking at him quietly. Sorenson realizes it.

_Sorenson: There is an empty seat next to him. _

_Kate: What? I don't… _

_Sorenson: … Kate, c'mon! _

_Kate: Is only that I don't like see that he is traveling alone. _

_Sorenson: I can travel alone. __Also I would like to sleep. __ Go! _

_Kate: No, it's… __I will come back soon. _

He kisses her cheek. She smiles and goes to where Castle is. Castle smiles to see her.

_Kate: Hi__ Castle!_

_Castle: Hello Detective! Why this beautiful visit? _

_Kate: emm… Sorenson is sleeping and I am boring. _

_Castle: (He smiles to see Sorenson awake) Ok. I'm glad you think of me for fun you. _

_Kate: (looking the laptop in front of him) __are you writing Nikie Heat? _

_Castle: Yes._

_Kate: (She biting her lip and smiles) can I read? _

_Castle: A little bit! _

_Kate: Shame, Castle?_

_Castle: No. it's afraid actually. _

_Kate: Afraid? _

_Castle: I'm terrified that you don't like it._

_Kate: Are you kidding me? __You are the famous writer. I have read all your books… I mean… perhaps not all… Anyway, what is the matter if I don't like me? You have a lot of fans, Castle. _

_Castle: I want that __you enjoy it. If it doesn't like you maybe I don't publish it. _

_Kate: What? (Kate not believe that she hears) No way, Castle! You should publish it even if I don't like me. Let me read. _

He gets the laptop close to her and watched her while she read. She smiles a few times, and biting her lips others. He enjoys watching her. She finishes.

_Castle: and…?_

_Kate: I like it! But I have to tell you something… _

_Castle: Tell me the truth please, Beckett._

_Kate: Always__, Castle! I am not an expert of your books but I read almost all. This one is different. _

_Castle: How different, different good or different bad? _

_Kate: Different, different. G__ood, I think. __This is more sensitive. Is like more human. Even though it is a police, it's sweeter. I like it! Really!_

_Castle: (eyes with tears) __you touch me from the heart, Detective!_

Kate smile to him.

_Kate: Ok. I __think is time to return to my seat. See you later, Castle._

_Castle: (grabbing her arm) Beckett! _

_Kate: Castle?_

_Castle: (Look into her eyes) I am…_

_Kate: yes?_

_Castle: (He is lost in her eyes) If you want when we land in Washington I could back to New York. This is not my journey. I don't want to be a trouble for you two. _

_Kate: What? No. I'm glad you are here… This is too your journey. I mean, is good for the book!_

_Castle: What about Sorenson?_

_Kate: What about him?_

_Castle: He love you, He told me that. And maybe you want to be alone with him, and I am…_

_Kate: What is your problem, Castle? If I want to be alone with him, I would __be with or without you around. But I don't want! Ok? __I don't know what he told you. But he is not the one I want to be with. I mean… I just go to my seat!_

Kate returns to her seat. She thinks that maybe she told a lot. Castle stays stuck in his thoughts.

Later, the plane lands in Washington. They go in a taxi to the hotel. There, for mistake the hotel workers give them a single room and a marriage.

_Kate: You have to fix __it … (She reads her name in the identification plaque) Lilly. _

_Lilly__: I understand you're irritating Detective but is a mistake and it's not my fault. Also the hotel is going to be full for tomorrow and I don't have other rooms. _

_Castle: Sorry, __Lilly. We fix it. Give us our keys. _

_Lilly__: These are your keys. Room 106 and room 108. Enjoy your stay!_

Castle and Sorenson take Kate away. They go to the rooms.

_Castle: Is only one night Kate. We can fix it. _

_  
Sorenson: Of course. You and I have already slept together Kate. We can do it again, as friends! _

Castle: (super jealous and with glassy eyes) this is a good idea! See you for the conference or dinner or something!

Kate: See you, Castle!

Castle goes in to the room 108 and closes the door. Sorenson goes in to the 106. Kate keeps stopping in the hallway and then goes in.

A few hours later, while Kate is bathing, Sorenson is going down to drink and Castle is talking on the phone with Alexis, 5 shots it's heard.

A group of five offenders take the hotel. They know that the majority of guests had already left the conference. All guests and employees on the ground floor are locked into a fourth. Among them is Sorenson. Two offenders are left guarding while others go up the stairs. Before an employee was forced to say how many people was up. She said only three. There are one woman, a man and a little girl. Beckett, Castle, and a seven years old girl that stayed in the room watching TV while her parents went down to drink.

One offender gets in to the Beckett room. She is semi-dressed and does not grab his gun when he takes her hair take her out of the room. In the hallway, another offender has grabbed Castle and the girl named Julie.

They hold all three in the Castle's room. One of the criminals is stay guarding. The other two begin to steal things from the rooms.

Castle without saying anything gives Kate a jacket to cover her, because she is in bra. The girl is crying. Castle hugs her.

_Castle: Don't worry__ sweetie. Everything will be okay. _

_Julie: I want my mom!_

_Castle: __I know honey. (To Kate) are you ok? _

_Kate: Yes. Are you?_

_Castle: Yes. Where is Sorenson?_

_Kate: I don't know. We argue and he __goes down to drink something. _

Castle extends the free arm for hug Kate. She doubts, but agrees. The girl hugs both. Kate feels too comfortable in that situation and decided to depart.

_Kate: I __failed taking my gun. I feel useless here enclosed. _

_Julie: Don't feel useless. Take my hand. I'm Julie anyway. _

_Kate: (Smiling and taking her hand) Thanks Julie. I'm Kate and he is Ca… Rick._

_Julie: I know who he is. My parents read his books. _

_Castle: Really? I __find fans for everywhere. All people love me. _

_Kate: always its good be modest__, Castle. _

_Castle: __(He smiles) we have to found the way to get away. _

_Kate: Is dangerous__. Surely they aren't only 3. _

_Castle: __We can't remain without doing anything. I don't believe it that you are not to doing something, Kate. _

_Julie: You're boyfriend and girlfriend? _

_Kate: no, darling. We are work partners_.

_Julie: __I think you should be boyfriend and girlfriend. You two are handsome together. _

_Castle: __Yes, we are handsome together. (Smiling) Wait! I have an idea! _

_Kate: What?_

_Castle: Do you remember this time during the voodoo case; in the house… when make a great team together… _

_Kate: Go to the point, Castle._

_Castle: __We need coordination. But it can be._

Castle tells them his secret plan.

_Castle: __Julie is hiding under the bed. Kate you put my __bulletproof vest__. And I go out the window toward your room to find your gun. Wait up to fifty seconds and then you go out the room to the hallway screaming and I go on shooting the gun behind them._

_Kate: And __do you think it will work?_

_Castle: Do you __have another idea? _

_Kate: no, really!_

_Castle: so…_

_Kate: ok. _

_Castle: If it works, you should kiss me. _

_Kate: Go, Castle!_

_Castle: Wish me luck!_

_Julie: Luck__, Castle!_

Kate: Luck, Castle!

They make Castle's plan. And it works perfectly. Reach down to the ground floor and neatly finish beating the 5 thieves. All the people claps for Castle and Beckett. Castle feels important for a good cause. The little girl descends the stairs and hugs her parents. Then run to Castle and Beckett and hug them.

_Julie: You should kiss him now. _

Kate and Castle smile.

After all what happened, lost the conference and the dinner Kate Castle and Sorenson go to their rooms to sleep. Tomorrow they should come back to New York.

_Sorenson: Good battle, Castle! _

Then Sorenson go in to the room first.

_Castle: __We did a good team, don't you think?_

_Kate: Yes, we did. _

_Castle: I'm sorry you have lost the conference. _

_Kate: It's ok. I will come back to the next year._

_Castle: Sure you __will come. Without me, but you will have a good time the same (He smiles) Good night Beckett!_

_Kate: Good Night Castle! See you tomorrow for came back._

Castle goes in to his room and closes the door. Then Kate knocks his door and he open it.

_Kate: __your plan worked, after all! _

She kisses him.

**The end!**


End file.
